nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Keith
Duncan Keith (born on July 16, 1983 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman and an alternate captain for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. Playing Career Early Playing Career Keith played minor hockey in the Fort Frances Minor Hockey Association along with his brother. Initially beginning as a forward with the Fort Frances Times Tigers, he has recalled switching to defence at the age of eight or nine. Keith went on to play AA Atom with Pinewood Sports and Marine Ltd and PeeWee with the Knights of Columbus. After he established himself in the NHL, the town of Fort Frances recognized his success by declaring July 17, 2008, "Duncan Keith Day." While Keith began to be recruited for AAA Bantam in Thunder Bay, Ontario, his father obtained a managerial position at a CIBC branch in Summerland, British Columbia. When he was 15 years old, his family moved to nearby Penticton where he finished his last two years of minor hockey. When he was 16 years old, Keith earned a spot on the local Junior A team, the Penticton Panthers of the British Columbia Hockey League. Junior/Collegiate Playing Career Keith played three years for the Penticton Panthers from the 1999–00 season through the 2000–01 season, scoring 78 goals and 148 assists for 226 points in 163 games. He was recruited by Michigan State University and played college hockey there for two years with the Michigan State Spartans of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA). Keith scored a goal in his Spartans debut in the Cold War, an outdoor game at Spartan Stadium against the state-rival University of Michigan Wolverines on October 6, 2001, the game set a record for attendance at their hockey games. He completed his freshman year with 3 goals and 15 points in 41 games, ranked fourth among team defencemen behind John-Michael Liles, Brad Fast and Andrew Hutchinson. During Keith's second college season, he left the Spartans after 15 games to join the major junior ranks. He returned to British Columbia to play for the Kelowna Rockets of the Western Hockey League and amassed 46 points (11 goals and 35 assists) over 37 regular season games with a +32 plus-minus in his single season there. He also added 14 points in 19 playoff games. Professional Playing Career Keith was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round (54th overall) of the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. He signed with Chicago prior to the 2003–04 season and spent his first two seasons after junior in the American Hockey League with the team affiliate Norfolk Admirals. Keith recorded seven goals and 25 points over 75 games in his professional rookie season in the 2003–04 season. His chances of earning a spot with the Blackhawks the following season were eliminated due to the 2004–05 NHL lock-out. Remaining with the Admirals, he continued his pace with 26 points in 79 games. Following two seasons in the AHL, Keith made the Blackhawks squad out of the 2005 training camp. He played in his first NHL game on October 5, 2005, against the Anaheim Ducks. Keith made an immediate impact on the club, scoring 9 goals and 21 points, while averaging over 23 minutes of ice time in 81 games during his 2005–06 NHL rookie season. The Blackhawks re-signed him in the off-season to a four-year contract extension. In the 2006–07 season, Keith played in all 82 games for the Blackhawks and once again led the team in average ice time at 23 minutes. He had 2 goals and 31 points while leading the team in blocked shots with 148. For the 2007–08 season, Keith saw even more ice time as injuries wracked the Blackhawks' defensive corps. He began the season on the top-defensive pairing with Brent Seabrook. By mid-January, he was averaging 24:31 minutes of ice time and had a team leading plus-minus of +14. Keith was rewarded for this effort by a selection to his first NHL All-Star Game in 2008. He went on to finish the season with 12 goals and 32 points, along with a +30 plus-minus rating, despite being on a non-playoff team. On October 8, 2008, Keith was named an alternate captain along with forward Patrick Sharp to the start the 2008–09 season. He helped a rejuvenated Blackhawks team, led by second-year forwards Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane, back into the Stanley Cup playoffs, recording 8 goals and 44 points, second among team defencemen to Brian Campbell. Keith added 6 points in 17 playoff games as the Blackhawks advanced to the Western Conference Finals, where they were eliminated by Central Division rivals, the Detroit Red Wings. With Keith having established himself with Seabrook as one of the top shutdown pairings in the league, he made significant offensive improvement in the 2009–10 season. On December 3, 2009, the Blackhawks announced having extended Keith's contract simultaneously with Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane. At $72 million over 13 years, his contract was the most lucrative in team history, surpassing Marián Hossa's 12-year, $62.8 million contract signed several months prior in July of 2009. Keith completed the season with 14 goals and 69 points, ranked second among league defencemen behind Mike Green of the Washington Capitals. It was also the highest total for a Blackhawks defenceman since Chris Chelios' 72-point season in the 1995–96 season. His 26:35 minutes of average ice time was the second highest in the league. Entering the 2010 playoffs as the second seed in the Western Conference, the Blackhawks eliminated the Nashville Predators, Vancouver Canucks and San Jose Sharks in the first three rounds. During Game 4 of the Western Conference Finals against the Sharks, Keith had seven teeth knocked out by a puck. He returned minutes after the incident to help the Blackhawks complete a four-game sweep of the Sharks and advance to the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time since 1992. Matched against the Philadelphia Flyers, they won the Stanley Cup in six games. Keith finished the post-season with 17 points (2 goals and 15 assists) over 22 contests. Nominated for the James Norris Memorial Trophy for his regular season performance, he outvoted Mike Green and Drew Doughty of the Los Angeles Kings to earn the award as the NHL's best defenceman in the off-season. As a result of several Blackhawks players, including Keith, entering the first year of lucrative contracts in the 2010–11 season, the team was forced to deal away several components of their Stanley Cup winning team to fit under the salary cap. With a diminished roster, Chicago qualified for the playoffs by two points as the eighth and final seed in the West. Keith's production decreased to 7 goals and 45 points over 82 games. Facing the Canucks in the first round, the Blackhawks were eliminated in seven games. Keith recorded four goals and two assists during the series. On March 23, 2012, he was suspended for five games for delivering an elbow to the head of Canuck forward Daniel Sedin. Head of the Department of Player Safety Brendan Shanahan observed that the hit was "dangerous, reckless, and caused injury" in his video release. On June 4, 2013, Keith received a one-game suspension for a slash to the face of Los Angeles Kings' forward Jeff Carter during Game 3 of the Western Conference Finals. The NHL (in announcing the suspension) referred to the slash as "a one handed upward swing" which struck Carter directly in the face causing a laceration which required 20 stitches to close. In the following season, Keith tallied 6 goals and 55 assists while maintaining a +22 plus-minus rating over 79 games. He was with gold-medalist Team Canada at the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics. He recorded four goals and seven assists in the 2014 playoffs, but lost to Los Angeles Kings in the Western Conference Finals, the eventual champions. After the season's conclusion, he was awarded his second Norris Trophy as the NHL's top defenceman. On June 15, 2015, Keith won his third Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks. His 2015 playoffs performance resulted in the Conn Smythe Trophy for playoffs MVP, after scoring the winning goal on Tampa Bay Lightning goaltender Ben Bishop. Keith joins Henrik Zetterberg in having achieved scoring the Cup-winning goal and receiving the Conn Smythe Trophy in the same year in 2008. On March 29, 2016, Keith was checked to the ice by Minnesota Wild forward Charlie Coyle and retaliated with his stick. Coyle required medical attention having blood dripping from his nose. Keith was penalized for intent to injure and a review would lead to his suspension from the last five games of the regular season and the first game of the 2016 playoffs, causing him to forfeit $148,883.35 in salary under the terms of the NHL collective bargaining agreement. On December 11, 2018, Keith and his teammate Brent Seabrook became the first pair of defencemen, and the seventh duo in NHL history, to play 1,000 games together. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Keith debuted internationally for Canada at the 2008 IIHF World Championship. He contributed two assists in nine games as Canada won a silver medal, losing in the gold medal game to Russia. On December 30, 2009, he was selected to play for Canada at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. He was named to the squad along with Blackhawks teammates Brent Seabrook and Jonathan Toews. Although he was expected to retain Seabrook as his defensive partner from the NHL to Canada, Seabrook ended up as the designated seventh defenceman while Keith formed a pairing with Drew Doughty. He finished the tournament with six assists, leading Canada in ice time as Canada won the gold medal over the United States 3–2 in overtime on February 28, 2010. It was Keith's first international gold medal. Keith also played on Canada's gold medal-winning team at the Ice hockey at the 2014 Winter Olympics – Men's tournament in Sochi. Accolades Personal Life Keith and his ex-wife Kelly-Rae have one son, Colton who was born on May 8, 2013. On February 25, 2014, he (along with his teammate Brent Seabrook) made a cameo appearance on the NBC television drama, "Chicago Fire." Category:Players Category:1980s births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions